Consequences
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: (Sequeal to Temptatation!) They've all fallen in madness, and the ones that haven't are trapped and being tortured. Mudusa, Stein, Arachne, and Asura are winning and will soon control and cause chaos and insanity to the world. Will they ever wake up now that they've given into temptation, or will they dive in and let the poison destroy them and enjoy what they've always wanted?


**Liz:Man, this is a pretty dark chapter, especially the end.**

**1rocker-chic: Are you blushing ,Liz?**

**Liz:No! Um, 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater!**

**1rocker-chic: Really, Liz? Haha, well, just remember, I can be evil.**

**Liz: You wouldn't**

**1rocker-chic: I would, *pauses fo a second* Woops, sorry, rockers, forgot y'all were there... hehehe**

**Liz: Um... I think she's grown devil wings! Someone help! Anyways, read the story, but after that, HELP!**

* * *

Maka laughed insanely as she sliced through the lesser demons and angels and Soul laughed with her, blood was everywhere, and it was sooooo pretty. "Will they ever learn, Soully?" she asked childishly.

He grinned,"Nah, haha, they're too stupid."

She giggled, "Well, we better report back to Asura, he'd want to know if there were any survivors left to report," she pouted, "But I think I got too carried away."

"Now, Maka," Soul scolded her, "No pouting, you're with me, and I forbid it."

She smiled widely,"Okay," and started off to Asura, Arachne, Stein, and Medusa's lair, but soon she gripped her head, "Ahhh!" and so did Soul, both screamed in pain.

"_Get out, wake up, this isn't you, you're an angel. You do good, insanity is bad. Soul is a demon, you don't belong with him, he is your sin,"_ a voice in Maka's headwhispered loudly drew some of the black blood away, while in Soul's head another voice spoke, "_Destroy her! No infect her! Change the angel! Make her a demon! Take her! Rip off the insanity and rape the angel, let her scream as you cause her pain! You are a demon! Not insanity scum!"_

"G-get... OUT!" they both screeched and the voices resided back into their heads, and they raced to ward Medusa and Stein's lab. The sight that was beheld would have caused automatic death to most, however they were used to the blood and gore that was seen at the mad scientist lovers' lab. "Medusa!" Maka screeched. And the witch appeared in her usual attire. "What is it, Maka?"

"The v-voices, they're back!"

Medusa's widened, "Stein!" And he appeared his usual atire on as well and he looked at her questioningly. "The voices are back, both are fighting it yet welcoming the blood, if this keeps up, they'll end up going beyond Asura's control or ours."

He growled, "Get them on the tables now! I refuse to go back to a world of order! Ahahaha!"

"As do I," she agreed with a hiss, "As do I."

* * *

Patty whimpered in the cage they had stuck her in. She was freezing and if she weren't an angel, she would've died by how many times she'd froze in her sleep, or the beatings she got, and to make matters worse, she couldn't even get to her sister. She had on Rags, and she had found out, that though Crona had become an angel, Medusa had cast a spell and bound Ragnarock and Crona together in a sick and twisted way. Ragnarock was now Crona's blood and a demon, as well as black blood in it's purest state. Crona was insane and infected, though at times when he fought it off, he would come down and heal her as well as give her new clothes and most of all, re-enchant her wings so they were impossible to tare off or cause damage to.

Her regular, short blonde hair was now matted with blood, tears, and mud. She had chains around her ankles that drained her of her powers, and worst of all, she was losing her optimistic atitude, she was no longer bubbly and happy, but depressed and hopeless, everything seemed wrong, especially now that she couldn't find Black*Star or Tsubaki, because even though the two were demons, she had found out why, and they had kept her spirits up, but soon, they were taken to their own cells, and sometimes she could hear their screams. She shivered, and heard the door crack, letting in a bit of light she so desperately craved, yet she made no movement toward it. "P-Patty." a nervous voice called.

"Crona?" she asked, and the door widened letting more light in so she could see his nod.

"C-come closer t-to the b-bars," he stuttered, and she did as he asked and he silently fixed up her wounds as well as cast the enchantment, give her new clothes, and give her a blanket and food. "I-I can't stay long, P-Patty, but, I wanted to m-make sure y-you were taken care of, I-I love y-you."

She smiled sweetly, "I love you, too, Crona, thank you." And they leaned their faces close together, kissing softly then parting, tears in both their eyes as he started to leave and shut the door, leaving her in the darkness once more.

* * *

Tsubaki cried silently as the guard pushed her away, now done using her in front of Black*Star, his screaming and crying and cursing still going on, but she wouldn't make a sound, she refused to give that sense of dignity up. She hated them, this buisness of insanity, their mission, for fuck's sake! She was fucking raped in front of Black*Star almost all the time. Yes she was bathed and taken care of better than the others and they often had to force clean, clothe, or feed her, but it was only to make sure she looked good for the good damn guards who got turned on from raping her. The worst part was that the guard that had pushed her away wasn't fininshed with her yet, he was only taking a break to have a lesser witch cast a spell to make Black*Star quiet, it often hapened.

"There," the gruff voice said happily, "Now we can get back to buisness." And he pu her on all fours and slammed into her over and over until he came, at which he then switched their positions and as she was on the bottom and he started again, always switching his position until a voice called, "Time's up." and the guard came one last time and bit her then left leaving her feeling disgusted and horrible as the people came to clean her and heal the marks he had left her and threw her in with Black*Star and she crawled over to him. "I'm s-sorry I promise, Black*Star, I- really, I," she burst into tears and tucked her into him, "It's okay Tsu, I don't care, I still love you and always will, " he kissed her forehead, "I promise, and once we get out of here I am going to kill every last fucking fucktard that dared to fucking touch you." She nodded then snuggled into his chest and fell asleep as he comforted her with soft murmurs and kisses.

* * *

Liz moaned as Kid fingered her, as he answered a call to the elders who kept questioning him as to where Liz was, but, him being a demon, he easily lied, while silently shushing her and she rolled head back. Ever since the chains had released her they had spent every milisecond together, most of the time fucking, or teasing, but Liz had still yet to lose her angel wings, they had just turned black, like Maka's as insanity, (black blood) now ran through her veins, hell, even his demon wings were now all black with no trace of red on them like Soul's.

Kid hung up the phone, "Liz, their starting to get skeptical, love, they think I'm denying you're with me and that I've harmed you."

"Y-you hav-haven't harmed me _Kid-kun_, "she cooed, "You've taken _very_ good care of me, I know for a f-fact."

He grinned,"As do I," and started ravishing her neck, until a knock came on the door. "What is it?!" Kid barked.

"M-my lord, the lesser demons and angels have been disposed of, and Tsubaki and Black*Star have been captured, as well as Patricia," color drained from Liz's face and her head started to clear, "P-Patty's been captured?"

* * *

**1rocker-chic: So there's the first chapter to get y'all started.**

**Kid: Gr...**

**1rocker-chic: What's wrong?**

**Kid: You're ruining my plans on keeping Liz in hell...**

**1rocker-chic: *sigh, I know, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, besides, you'll like the ending to this story... I think**

**Kid: *groan, You really are evil**

**1rocker-chic: I can be nice, I just like keeping people on their toes!**

**Kid: *growls Whatever, rate, review, follow, favorite, I don't care right now because Liz is being pulled out of the madness!**

**1rocker-chic: *mutters I think I'll pull you out next**

**Kid: WHAT?!**

**1rocker-chic: Nothing! Anyways, before Kid decides to kill me because I have yet to somehow awken him from the madness...**

**Kid: 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
